Back To The Labyrinth
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: This story takes place 15 years later. I fixed it, so to put up the story again i had to delete it, thisis a one shot


Authors Note- I fixed this story maybe it will be better now, if there are any more mistakes please let me know, I am pretty sure I made it better, it sucked basically because I had Open Office when I did this, but with my other ones I have Microsoft word so it catches a lot of mistakes. Again I am very sorry

Back To The Labyrinth

Takes place in the year 2001 so in other words 15 years later from the movie

Chapter One

Sarah Williams is now 30 years old, and has forgotten all about her visit to the Labyrinth, her friends and the Goblin King. Or so she thought.

It was always hard for her to find love, because no matter how many times she tells her self she is not in love with Jareth, and has never been she can't stop thinking about him. She is only lying to herself she still feels guilty for what she did to Toby, and tries to make it up to him whenever she can. Now Sarah is going to protect Toby from the Labyrinth and from Jareth, she has become close to Toby since she came back from the Labyrinth never minded babysitting him. Sarah is now a waitress and living in a house with her very successful lawyer fiancée, and their wedding is a month away, she is really hoping that nothing goes wrong. But for Sarah nothing is a piece of cake for her and nothing ever seems to go her way.

Sarah got off work at 10pm, it was a pretty cool fall evening the wind just started to blow, and she could feel the power of a storm coming, after she left the Labyrinth. She always felt a connection to it, and knew she had some kind of power. But she ignored what she felt, she knew she could never go back to the labyrinth again and Jareth can never come back. unless she made a wish when she knows she would never do. It made her sad to think she would never see Jareth again, and she wondered why that was she doesn't think she has ever been in love with him, or is in love with him. She is marrying a guy that she loves; she shrugged off her feelings, and pulled her jacket tighter around her and started walking faster home. She walked in the house, closed the door behind her, and took of her jacket hanging it up.

"Your home a little late tonight" a male voice said from behind her

Sarah turned around and looked at her fiancée Patrick and smiled

"yeah, I had two shifts to do" Sarah said walking up to Patrick

Patrick kissed her and when Sarah pulled away to look at Patrick's face she saw a face she never thought she would see ever again Jareth's she gasped than shook her head and Patrick was back in front of her

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked concerned in his voice

"Nothing, just tired" Sarah said walking towards the stairs. But Patrick's voice stopped her

"but right now you acted like you didn't recognize me like you saw a ghost" Patrick said worried about her

"No of course not I'm fine, just a little spooked by shadows tonight" Sarah said with her voice cracking from fear

Patrick walked up to her smiling. He stood in front of her

"Do you want me to chase them away?" Patrick asked as he caressed her cheek going towards her to kiss her. Sarah backed away and started walking up the stairs.

"No I'm fine I am going to bed" Sarah said as she walked up the stairs

"why are we getting married/" Patrick asked sadly

Sarah was half way up the stairs and turned around to face him.

"What?" Sarah asked

"Ever since we started dating, I always got the feeling there was someone else, So who is he?" Patrick asked

Sarah laughed nervously "someone else there is no else. Just you" Sarah said seriously not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

Patrick walked up to her and stood in front of her "I don't feel it"

Sarah put her arms around him and smiled at him

"there is only you in my life, you're the only man I love and want" Sarah said she quickly kissed him on the lips and continued to walk up the stairs. Sarah took a deep breath and her mind called her a liar, No matter how much Sarah didn't want to admit it, she could never stop thinking of Jareth and it has been 15 years since she seen him, and she knew she would never see him again. She figures he probably moved on and forgot about her, or he probably hates her and wants revenge, And now she is trying to move on with her life.

Sarah walked into her room, and sat down at her vanity, the same one from 15 years ago. She just didn't have the heart to throw it away; she kept everything that reminded her of her time in the Labyrinth. She opened her drawer and pulled out her Labyrinth book and held it in her hand and looked in it.

In the mirror she could see herself in the Labyrinth 15 years ago saying those words to Jareth, She touched the mirror where Jareth was and the scene vanished, She heard Patrick coming up the stairs, and quickly put her book away, And started to get dressed for bed.

Patrick walked in and started getting ready for bed; While Sarah was pulling the covers down, and going into bed and pulled the covers up over her. Patrick watched her; he walked into the bathroom, than came out moments later.

"Already for bed" Patrick asked joining her in bed

Sarah sat there thinking then looked at Patrick.

"Uh… yeah" Sarah said

Patrick shut the light off, as soon as Sarah put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes she heard Jareth's voice

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or your baby brother becomes one of us forever"

Sarah woke up, and it was morning already. She heard Patrick downstairs

"What a strange dream" Sarah said sat up than started thinking "why am I dreaming of my time In the Labyrinth now" Sarah got out of bed to join Patrick downstairs for breakfast. As she left she didn't notice shocks of electricity coming out of her mirror.

Across town the night before

Toby is once again home alone, while his parents went out and now at 15 years old, Toby sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching a scary movie. The wind started to pick up, and rattled the windows the rain was coming down hard, and the thunder was really loud. Than the living room window busted open Toby got up to close and lock it when he saw an owl coming up to the window, Toby gasped and moved away from the window, Than the power went out in the house he heard noises.

"Who's there?' Toby asked his voice shaking with fear

He heard laughing he turned around and looked at the window the owl was scratching against the glass with it's claws, Than the window again busted open, Toby put his hands up in front of his face. The owl jumped on his arms than it stopped, Toby felt a breeze than put his hands down, and saw a man standing there with a cape blowing behind him.

"Who...are...You..?" Toby asked scared

"I am surprised your sister never mentioned me" the guy said smiling at him

"You know Sarah?" Toby asked skeptical

"Very well actually" the guy said pulling his gloves up his arms more and staring right at Toby

"She never mentioned you" Toby told him

"What a pity" the guy said than looked at Toby who still looked confused

"I am Jareth, the Goblin King" Jareth says to him

"The what?" Toby asked shocked

"That's right you wouldn't remember me, I met you 15 years ago, your sister wished you away to my castle." Jareth said Toby still looked at him like he was crazy Jareth continued

" what your sister doesn't know is, that I made you a promise that I will come back here for you 15 years exactly, and take you back with me to rule as the prince of goblins" Jareth said

Toby looked at like he was going to laugh than stopped and looked around the house than looked back at Jareth

"Okay my friends hired you right? I am on punked and Ashton Kutcher is going to jump out right" Toby said

"I am not familiar with that reference" Jareth said looking at Toby confused

"I guess not" Toby replied as he crossed his arms over his chest

"So you will come with me?" Jareth asked

His goblins came out of hiding and surrounded Toby; Toby looked at them "who are they?" Toby asked

"my goblins" Jareth said

"Of course they are, you are the goblin king" Toby said and acted like he might laugh if the situation wasn't so freaky and a little bit scary

"Well?" Jareth asked getting agitated

"Should I get Sarah?" Toby asked curious as he unfolded his arms

"Sarah, why?" Jareth asked surprise in his voice and started looking around like he was looking for her.

"Well because you said you knew my sister. So I thought you might want to see her again" Toby said looking at him

"How is..." Jareth was about to say that stopped and continued to say" why would I want to see Sarah" Jareth asked

Toby looked at Jareth and smiled

"Are you in love with Sarah" Toby asked

"No" Jareth said upset for Toby not going with him, before he sees Sarah, And for Toby being right he was still in love with her. Even after what she did to him he still loved her, and wanted to be with her.

Toby started to stare at him and smiled

"You are in love with her" Toby said

Jareth started looking mad. Toby looked scared

"oh right you want an answer" Toby says

"Yes" Jareth said looking at him

"I was wondering if I go with you, if this could be like a trial run, To see if I like being the prince, and if not can I go back home" Toby choked out nervously

"sure whatever you want" Jareth said even though he didn't listen to what Toby said, just wanted to hurry up and leave before Sarah showed up, He didn't know what he would do if she showed up, So he took Toby and his goblins and left.

After Patrick left for work, Sarah went back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed, not even noticing that there was still electricity coming out of her mirror. She came out dressed in blue jeans a white blouse and black shoes, she started to make the bed, when she heard someone call her name. She looked around; she didn't see anyone, so she continued to make the bed. Then she heard it again, she finished making the bed and turned around and looked at her mirror. She was shocked to see her friends in the mirror staring at her; Sarah walked over to her vanity and sat down in the chair in front of her mirror.

"Why are you guys here? What's wrong?" Sarah asked scared and worried

"Toby is at the goblin city, at the castle with Jareth" Hoggle said

"Jareth" Sarah said surprised and getting mad than she looked back at her friends

"Why is Toby there" Sarah asked

"He is to be the new prince my lady" sir didymus said

"No I won't let Jareth do that" Sarah said than started thinking, and she looked at her friends "I have to save Toby again" Sarah called out as she got on top of her vanity and climbed in the mirror, And now she was back in the Labyrinth, she hugged her friends and they set off again for Jareth's castle to again save Toby.

Patrick came home he heard noises upstairs and ran in his bedroom, He looked around the room, than got to the vanity mirror and looked in it, He saw Sarah in the mirror walking away from it with creatures.

"Sarah" Patrick whispered

At that moment Sarah turned around to look in the direction of the mirror she saw Patrick, She looked at him and smiled and waved to him, than continued on her journey. Patrick sat at the chair in front of the mirror, and watched the whole thing, and he knew that, this must have been what she was keeping from him.

While Patrick was watching, He heard a knock at the front door, he ran downstairs to answer it, when he opened the door Sarah's parents were standing there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams what can I do for you" Patrick asked confused as of why they would come over since they both looked really worried.

Mr. and Mrs. Williams walked in the house; Patrick closed the door behind them.

"Is Toby here?" Mr. Williams asked looking around the house panicked

"No I haven't seen him" Patrick said getting worried now to Toby was a good kid, he wouldn't just run off, and tell anyone where he was going.

"Is Sarah here?" Mrs. Williams asked with tears coming down her face worried about Toby

"No" Patrick says

"Maybe they are off somewhere together" Mr. Williams suggested

"I don't think so" Patrick tells them

"Why do you say that?" Mrs. Williams asked

"Follow me" Patrick said going up the stairs with Sarah's parents behind him, they followed Patrick upstairs, and into the bedroom, and in front of the vanity mirror, Where they can watch everything that is going on like they are watching a movie.

At The Goblin Castle

Toby was dressed exactly like Jareth, A white poet's shirt, black pants, and a black cape, Jareth was having a party in his throne room. Toby and his goblins joining him to celebrate Toby being the new prince, As Sarah and her friends got closer to the castle.

They heard music and partying going on, as her friends were walking closer Sarah stopped for a moment, and got a vision in her head of her and Jareth dancing together In the ballroom, then it disappeared she than caught up with her friends.

Jareth was sitting in his throne on the chair with his legs over the arm, and he was drinking out of a goblet some kind of wine, when the goblin on guard ran in yelling

"Your highness" the goblin kept yelling until it got right in front of Jareth

"Yes" Jareth said looking at the goblin

"The girl" the goblin told him

Jareth rolled his eyes at him "what girl?" Jareth asked

"Sarah sire, she is heading towards the castle" the goblin said scared

"Sarah" Jareth said smiling than the smile quickly vanished from his face, he got scared not sure why she was here, and what she would do to him now.

"Get the army and chase them out of here" Jareth ordered

"Yes sire" the goblin ran out of the room

Toby looked at Jareth and smiled, Jareth looked at Toby

"What are you smiling at boy?" Jareth asked mad

"You are so in love with my sister" Toby said teasing him

"I am not" Jareth argued

"You so are" Toby argued back

"Shut up boy now go hide" Jareth said getting mad

"Okay dad" Toby joked and walked away

Jareth smiled at that, and walked to the window to look out, and he saw Sarah and he noticed that she was just as beautiful, as she was 15 yearsago, when he saw her. Sarah looked up at the window and looked directly at Jareth, he then backed away from the window, Sarah didn't smile or anything she just kept walking with her friends, as her and her friends got closer to the gates, the goblins came out again and started fighting them.

"_This is very familiar_" Sarah said to herself than Sarah looked at her friends

"Can you all take it from here? While I go after Jareth and get Toby back" Sarah said

"Yes go" her friends said at the same time

Sarah ran for Jareth's castle, Jareth saw her coming and moved away from the window, Not really sure where to go, he decided to stay in his throne room waiting for her to walk in, and then the doors busted open, and Sarah walked in, and started walking towards him and saying this.

"give me the child, through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. " Sarah said as she was standing in front of Jareth face to face. Sarah looked Jareth in the eyes and said

"You have no power over me" Sarah said

Jareth turned his head sadly away from her; Sarah grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at her.

"Remember when I said that to you?" Sarah questioned

Jareth didn't say anything he just stared at her, Sarah again looked him in the eyes.

I do regret saying that to you especially the last part. I never forgot you. I have always loved you and I always will" Sarah said smiling at him

Jareth smiled back at her, he grabbed her hands in his, and started holding them, Moving into kiss her when he felt something on her hand, and pulled it up to look at it, He looked at her hand sadly when he saw the ring and he let go of her hands, and moved away from her so his back was to her.

"You're promised to another" Jareth said mournfully

"Yes but only because, I thought you didn't love me anymore, and I had be happy and move on" Sarah said talking to his back

"Are you happy with him?" Jareth asked his back still facing her, not really looking forward to the answer

"Yes" Sarah said regretfully knowing that the answer must have broken his heart, Sarah watched Jareth and could tell form his body language that he was holding back his grieve. Sarah continued to talk since Jareth didn't say anything.

"But I know I could be happier with you" Sarah tells him

Jareth turned around to look at her "so are you saying you will stay here with me and be my queen?" Jareth asked

"Yes" Sarah said

Jareth walked up to her quickly and he picked her up swinging her around. Both of them laughing, Then he put her down.

"I have to make an announcement" Jareth said walking towards the doors

"WAIT!" Sarah yelled

Jareth turned around to look at Sarah "you're not changing your mind are you?" Jareth asked walking back up to her

"no…no of course not" Sarah said looking Jareth in the eyes

"Than what is it?" Jareth asked worried

"I will stay with you and be queen, if you send Toby back" Sarah says to him

Jareth started thinking about it for a moment, he really didn't want to send Toby back, but being with Sarah was more important than having Toby here.

"fine" Jareth said he walked into the hall to find a goblin to get Toby to come back into the throne room, Jareth walked back into the room towards Sarah, Toby walked in the throne room.

"Hi Sarah, Dad" Toby says as he walked in smiling

"Dad?" Sarah inquired confused looking from Jareth to Sarah

"Well I am prince, and he's king, so I figure I am sort of like his son" Toby told them

"You will always be my son" Jareth said gravely looking at Toby

"Why did you say it like that?" Toby asked seriously

"Your sister is here to save you" Jareth told him sternly

"and you're just going to let her take me away from here again" Toby said getting upset

"well Jareth is sending you home, and I am staying" Sarah tells him

"Why are you staying?" Toby questioned pouting

"Because I am going to be queen" Sarah stated

"I knew he loved you" Toby confirmed

Jareth looked mad at him, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry I don't understand" Toby says confused

You don't belong here I do, but you can visit anytime, and you will always be my prince" says Sarah as she caressed Toby's face

"your right" Toby says happily smiling at Sarah

"My friends are outside they will take you home" Sarah said

"Okay" said Toby than hugged Sarah goodbye, Than Toby looked at Jareth and bowed his head and left, As Toby was walking away he was saying to himself but loudly enough for Sarah and Jareth to hear him.

"_one good thing about going back home, I never have to wear these clothes again_ _they itch_" Toby growls to himself as he itches his legs

Jareth and Sarah laughed at him; Jareth turned to Sarah and grabbed her hand the ring is on.

"Let's take this off" Jareth says as he took the ring off her finger, and threw it on the floor, and put his ring on her finger.

Sarah looked at the ring on her finger. "Oh Jareth it's beautiful" Sarah said smiling at the ring.

"I made it for you. I knew you would be back someday" Jareth said smiling at her

"Really?" Sarah gushed smiling

"no, but I wished you did" Jareth said

"didn't you know wishing is bad" Sarah teased him

"Really?" Jareth teased back smiling at her

"Yeah it leads to some strange man, standing in your house" Sarah smiled as she said that

"oh really" Jareth laughed and replied

"Yes" she replied back

Than Jareth grabbed Sarah and kissed her.

Sarah's friends Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus walked Toby to the portal to climb back into to the mirror, As soon as he got into Sarah's and Patrick's bedroom, his parents hugged him and Patrick looked at Toby, Toby let go of his parents and gave Patrick a weak smile and told him "I'm sorry man she's staying"

"I know I saw" Patrick said defeated

"oh right" Toby said

When they all looked back at the mirror, it was just a mirror, Toby went home with his parents.

At the castle

Jareth and Sarah made an announcement to the entire kingdom that she was going to marry Jareth, and be the new queen. Everyone cheered that there king would finally be happy with the woman he loves, and everyone liked Sarah. Sarah's friends were in the castle with them all happy that she was staying, and they can see her all the time. They even had a party to celebrate, and invited the whole kingdom.

Jareth walked up to Hoggle. "I am sorry for all those times I was mean to you. And for the time I made you give Sarah that peach, and I never said sorry so now I am Hogwart." Jareth said regretfully

"HOGGLE" Hoggle yelled

"What?"Jareth asked confused

"My name is hoggle you could never get it right" Hoggle told him

"Sorry" Jareth said and walked up to Sarah

"Ready to get married, and be my queen?" Jareth asked Sarah with a smile on his face

"I would like my family here" Sarah says to him smiling sadly

"No problem" Jareth said a crystal ball appeared in the palm of his hand

"but I have to do something first" Sarah told him

"What?" Jareth asked confused

Sarah smiled at him, than kissed him quickly and ran to go to the portal, Everyone watched her go confused.

Sarah climbed through the mirror into her old bedroom, Patrick was getting into bed, when he saw Sarah standing before him, and Patrick walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Patrick demanded gently

"I wish I was honest with you from the beginning" Sarah said

"About what?" Patrick asked

"When you asked me if there was someone else, and I said no there wasn't, But always deep in my heart there was" Sarah told him

"You mean the goblin king" Patrick says laughing teasing her

"hey" Sarah laughed as she hit him on the arm, and Patrick stopped laughing and started smiling "what happened between Jareth and I 15 years ago I thought was over but it wasn't, I just wish we didn't take so long to find each other again and make amends" Sarah finished

"An amends about what?" Patrick wondered

"He took Toby away, well I wished for him too, but I was mad Toby wouldn't stop crying, so I made a wish for the goblins to take Toby away. Jareth gave me power because he was in love with me, but I needed my brother back, so I couldn't think of being with him at that time. So I told him he had no power over me, which as the years went by I knew it was wrong to say, But he must of forgave me because I found out he was always watching me, He never stopped loving me just like I never stopped loving him" Sarah supplied

Patrick looked at her sadly "wow" Patrick said he really didn't know what to say after that

"I am very sorry" Sarah sorrowfully

"No it's fine, I am just glad you told me now, instead of the day of our wedding" Patrick says to her

"well I have to go" Sarah told him then she hugged Patrick

"Be happy and promise me that you will find some happiness" Sarah stopped and waited for his answer" I promise" Patrick said

Sarah always wanted to get married she just never thought she would marry Jareth, She hoped for it but never thought it would come true, She thought maybe Patrick was the one that he would make her forget Jareth, but he never did. And now she is finally getting her fairy tale ending, she is going to be queen ,well queen of goblins but still queen. She was glad that her life is now going to better and full of happiness.

Sarah was staring in the mirror at herself in her wedding dress and smiled, she couldn't believe how happy she was, she has never been so happy before. She now felt complete she felt this is where she belongs, and this is where she will stay. She couldn't wait to start her life with Jareth. Sarah's stepmother Karen walked in the room looking at Sarah.

"It's time" Karen reminded her and smiling at her

"Thanks" Sarah said walking up to Karen; She met her dad in the hallway, who walked her down the aisle. Jareth was in front waiting for her, Toby stood next to him as best man, with a goblin priest or what she thought you would call him or something like that. She got up to Jareth, Her father kissed her cheek, and took his seat next to her stepmother, Jareth looked at Sarah and smiled, and Sarah smiled back.

"You look very beautiful" Jareth told her trithfully

"thanks" Sarah said

After Jareth and Sarah said there vows to each other, they just kept staring at each other, the same way they stared at each other in the ballroom, like they were the only ones in the room, They didn't hear everything except for.

"I now pronounce you king and queen you may kiss your bride" the goblin says out loud

Everyone cheered

Jareth and Sarah kissed each other and lived happily ever after.

One Year Later

Patrick met a girl named Amanda and fell in love with her and they got married.

Jareth and Sarah are very happy, Sarah turned the Labyrinth into a pretty place, the sun always shined there, there was no more violence, Jareth didn't care what Sarah did as long as she was happy. And by his side, I guess Jareth kept his word if Sarah loved him he would be her slave, everyone knew that Sarah was the one that ruled, and Jareth did whatever she wanted, but today besides Sarah and Jareth's wedding is the happiest day of their life. Sarah gave birth to their first child a daughter and a new princess they named her Jade because her eyes are bright green.

Sequel coming soon

The End


End file.
